


Things I Do For Me

by antumbral



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Committed Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antumbral/pseuds/antumbral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel knows Jensen thinks she's doing this for him, but in reality she's doing it for herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Do For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting older work that I've done, so that it will have somewhere to live that's not LJ. This was originally written about six years ago for the Pr0nucopia porn festival on LJ, originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/pr0nucopia/1936.html#cutid1).

Jensen doesn’t seem quite sure what to do with his hands. They flutter above her head as Danneel looks up his body, grinning at the sight of his open mouth, the way he licks his tongue out across his lower lip, then bites down until it turns white. His hips stutter up beneath her, and she can barely hear the desperate little noises he’s making and trying to hide.  


"Come on, Jensen," she says, and Christ, her voice sounds like she’s been chain smoking for a week it’s so scratchy.  


She reaches up above to take his wrists, wrap his hands deliberately into her hair and fist them there. It keeps the strands back off her face, yes, but more usefully it gives him complete control, and that’s what she wants. She loves the way he’s all southern-gentleman chivalrous with her, always so careful, but right now what she really needs is for him to just settle in and _take_.  


She hovers her mouth over the tip of his cock, breathing out heavily so he can feel it, then licking to tease him into reacting. "Come on."  


"I don’t –" Jensen looks conflicted, and his hands in her hair aren’t as tight as she’d like, but he’s getting the idea.  


"It’s okay. I want this. Want this, come on, Jen –"  


And finally, _finally_ he takes her at her word. Shoves his hips up gently to slide the tip of his cock between her lips, then back down. Her eyes watch the sexy little lines of muscle across his lower stomach as he flexes there to slide the head of his cock in and out of her mouth, fucking her by minute increments. It’s good, so good, and she lets her eyes slide shut to concentrate better on the way her lips tingle every time he draws away, the friction making them more sensitive, like kissing but better.  


Jensen tilts her head, improving the angle, and she can feel him adjust his hands to get a better grip. He tentatively presses her head down, and she goes with it, allows him complete freedom. It only takes him a few strokes of feeling her more deeply around his cock to lose the worries about taking advantage of her and become more forceful.  


And yes, _yes_ this is what she wanted. She wraps one of her hands snug around the base of him, making sure that there’s no chance he can overshoot her gag reflex, then relaxes completely into his guidance. Jensen gets it, presses her head down and forces his cock up fast, draws her off slowly so she can suck in deep and make him groan.  


It’s perfect, letting Jensen show her how he likes it, letting him control the rhythm and the force so she can relax into his smell and the way the texture of his skin changes at the head of his cock – goes moleskin soft and so sensitive that his whole body shivers when she flicks just the barest edge of teeth around the rim. She can feel that shudder in her mouth with the way his cock jerks and fills her even more, just to the point of almost too much. Her eyes water from that and from the way his hands in her hair tighten up so much they tug, but then the pressure is just against her scalp as he’s pulling her up and saying “Danny, Danny gonna – “. He only calls her Danny when he’s like this, incoherent and on the edge of orgasm, so she fights him, presses her head back down and sucks harder, until he gives in and _shoves_ , forces her to take his whole cock as deep as she can and holds her there while he comes.  


She can’t imagine anything hotter. The muscles in his thighs spasm, and his stomach makes little stuttering jerks in time with his broken breathing. She swallows around him as best she can, and manages to get most of it down. A little stream of come leaks out of her mouth and over her hand, but she just uses that to slick the base of him a little more, pump her hand up to meet her mouth and work him through it. He makes incredible sounds, moans and gasps like he’s breaking apart, and there can’t be anything sexier than the way she can actually feel him pulse against her tongue as he shatters around her.  


She knows the moment the orgasm passes. The breath goes out of him in a whoosh, and every muscle in his body goes slack. His hands fall out of her hair and land palms up on the duvet beside her, then creep over to touch her sides, stroke her face gently.  


He’s looking at her like she’s the best thing in the world, and Danneel can’t remember feeling as content as she does now, with Jensen staring down at her like _he’s_ somehow the lucky one in this bed. She smiles back, then settles downwards and pillows her head in the cut of his hip.  


She brings a hand up to run just her fingernails across the delicate skin above the bone there, and watches goosebumps rise on his inner thighs as he shivers, still sensitive from when he came. It’s nice to know that he trusts her like this, all the most private parts of him laid out for her to study at will. She traces the thin line of hair down the center of his stomach, presses down to touch the shadowy crease of his leg. Usually he’s a little ticklish there, but now that he’s so relaxed the touch just makes him shift his leg a little more open, giving her better access if she wants it. His cock is softer now where it lies across his stomach, still flushed and pink, but not the swollen red of before.  


She leans her head the few inches that it takes to close the distance, and licks a slow stripe up the underside. It’s a little strange, normally she does this when he’s hard, and the texture is so different now. Jensen doesn’t really react beyond a swift intake of breath, so she shifts her head down more, and takes him completely into her mouth, resting her cheek against the line of soft skin just above his pelvic bone. She feels the weight of one of his hands settle against the side of her head, not holding on, just touching.  


“Danny, I’m not gonna be up for anything else,” Jensen says, and she could listen to him forever when his voice goes low and gravelly-broken like that. She has to lift her mouth off him to reply.  


“I know. I didn’t mean –“ she trails off and tries again. “I just wanted to do this. I mean, I’m not hurting, am I? I wasn’t sure how sensitive –“  


“No, s’good. Just -” He pauses for a long time, and Danneel is thinking about how she can feel his heartbeat in his stomach when he finally finishes very softly “– never known anybody who _liked_ doing this just for the sake of it. Never thought of anybody liking blowjobs just, just for this.”  


He’s so quiet she can barely hear him, but it doesn’t sound like an objection, so she nuzzles into his bellybutton, then shifts lower again so she can take him back into her mouth. She can feel him sigh and relax around her, snuggling himself into the softness of the duvet and the liquid heat of her suction at the same time. Even when she takes all of him, there’s no struggle to breath like this – like there would be if he was hard – and it feels like a luxury. She sucks gently, very gently, in time with the rise and fall of his stomach as he breathes.  


It’s oddly intimate, this act, and she loves the idea of being able to touch him when he’s like this, so sensitized, so vulnerable and relaxed. The skin against her tongue is even softer now that it’s not stretched taut, and she presses him against the roof of her mouth, toys with curling her tongue around the shape of him, breathes in the deep scent of his skin and thinks that she could happily do this for a very long time.  


Danneel drifts with the hedonism of being able to suck him with no urgency, no demand but the pleasure of the act itself. Truthfully, she isn’t sure how much time has passed when later she realizes that his breathing has shifted into a deeper rhythm, and that Jensen must be asleep. She lifts her head and stretches out alongside him, only to realize that he’s still watching her, eyes slitted and sleepy-green.  


He cups her face and pulls her into the slowest kiss he’s ever given her. Soft lips, gentle, _gentle_ tongue licking against her, and when she breathes in it’s only Jensen that she tastes, his come and his skin and his breath mixing with her own.  


“What would I do without you?” he murmurs, when she finally lays her head against his chest and he curls himself around her.  


She rubs her thumb in circles over the swell of muscle where his shoulder meets his chest. “Crash and burn,” she replies, just as quietly, and feels more than hears the huff of laughter that follows her into sleep.


End file.
